How the Supergirl Season 2 Finale Should Have Ended
by Doctor Who Vs. The Avengers
Summary: It's the ending of the episode "Nevertheless, She Persisted", except the characters use their brain cells.
1. Chapter 1

Kara says "Alex um... Do something for me?"

Alex sighs with regret and sadness and says "We'll send the pod he came in and he can leave the planet."

Kara, fighting through her tears, says "And go where?"

Alex says "I don't know but..."

Before Alex can even try to come up with a response, Winn runs over yelling "Wait!" He stops to catch his breath, picks up a comlink and quickly says "Kara? Kara, you two get back here as quick as possible! I've got an idea!"

Mon-El, gasping for air, says "What is it?!"

Winn says "We don't have time! I'll explain when you get here!" and runs off.

Alex says "Winn? Where are you going?" but he doesn't reply and just keeps running.

Back with Kara and Mon-El, Kara is about to fly them back to the DEO, but he stops her for a sec and says "Wait."

Kara is confused until she sees him look back at what remains of his mother. Among the pile of ash is a collection of what was once her eye.

Mon-El faintly says "I never wanted any of this mother." and then let's out a rough cough before saying "Let's go." and Kara flies them off. The wind blows away Rhea's ash as they do.

Back at the DEO, Winn is scavenging through his lab, looking for something.

Winn, aggravated, says "Come on! Where is it?!"

A voice says "Where's what?"

Winn jumps and goes "DAH!" and looks back to see Maggie.

Winn, catching his breath, says "How did you... whatever!" and keeps looking.

Maggie says "What are looking for?"

Winn stands upright and turns around to say "I'm looking for..."

He has an annoyed face as he drops his arms quickly and says "It's right there. On your right."

Maggie looks down at her right hand. On the table right next to it is the multiverse device Cisco gave Kara after she helped with the Dominator invasion on Earth-1. She picks it up and tosses it to him and he runs out.

Maggie, slightly annoyed by not getting a thank you, says "You're welcome."

On the balcony, Kara lands with Mon-El with his arm around her shoulder. His cough is getting worse. J'onn and some DEO agents rush up when they walk inside.

J'onn takes Mon-El's other arm over his shoulder as an agent puts an oxygen mask on him. He's still coughing but the mask is helping a little. Kara let's out a small sigh of relief.

She hears Winn yell "Kara?!" and looks toward him.

J'onn says "We'll take care of him."

She let's go of Mon-El's arm and kisses the side of his forehead before going to meet up with Winn. Mon-El puts his now free hand on the mask as J'onn and some other agents take him away. Winn finally gets up to her, as well does Alex.

Kara says "Winn? What were you..."

She stops when he shows her the Multiverse device.

Kara says "The dimension thing Cisco gave me?"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene cuts to a sky view of a city at night. There are insanely large bolts of lightning falling from the sky but they suddenly calm and eventually stop.

A text at the bottom of the screen reads "Central City Earth-1"

Everyone from Team Flash has just watched Barry enter the Speedforce. Joe, Iris and Wally are heading home. Joe is hugging Iris tightly as she cries. Joe and Wally have a few tears as well. Cisco, Julian and Harry watch with looks of sorrow.

Cisco, with a slightly hoarse voice as he fights back tears over now loosing both his best friends, says "We should get back to the lab."

Julian and Harry nod as they all start walking. When they get back to the lab, the computers start going off.

Harry looks at the monitors and says "A breach is opening!"

Cisco aggravatingly says "Oh what now?!" as they all rush down to the breach room.

When they get down to the breach room, a breach opens right as they walk in. Harry has a rifle ready and Cisco has his hand up in case whoever or whatever comes through is hostile. Out of the breach falls Kara, Alex and Mon-El who still has the breathing mask on.

Cisco drops his hand and says "Kara?"

Kara and Alex are standing upright but Mon-El falls from their grasp, still feeling weak from the lead poisoning in Earth-38's atmosphere.

Kara says "Mon-El!" and drops to the ground.

She rolls him onto his back and rips the breathing mask from his face and Mon-El roughly gasps for air.

Kara cups his face and says "Heyheyhey. Mon-El? We're here okay? Okay? You're okay."

Kara holds his head against her chest and lays her head on his as his breathes slowly.

Kara, gasping in relief, says "You're gonna be okay."

Alex sighs in relief. Cisco, Julian and Harry all look at each other confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene cuts to everyone walking into the cortex. Mon-El is feeling better but Kara is still holding her hand on his chest to hold him up just in case. She leads him to a stool and he sits down. Julian hands him a glass of water.

Mon-El nods and says "Thanks." before he starts to drink it.

Cisco says "So what's up? Ya know apart from choked up boyfriend here."

Kara sighs as she rubs her eyes and says "It's uh... it's a long story."

Alex says "There was an attack from a race called the Daxamites. We tried to get them to leave peacefully... semi-peacefully, but we had to use something that would make the planet uninhabitable for them."

Harry looks at Mon-El and says "And am I right to assume?"

Mon-El says "Yeah. In fact I'm their prince. Or was."

Kara says "We had to think fast so... I know it's sudden but..."

Kara is trying to fight back tears as she looks at Alex and Mon-El and then back toward Cisco.

Kara says "Could he stay here with you guys? At least until we figure something out."

Cisco says "Yeah. Yeah of course."

Kara smiles and steps toward Cisco to hug him and says "Thank You!"

Mon-El gets up and extends his hand and Cisco shakes it.

Mon-El says "Thank You. And I'm here to help. If you need me of course."

Cisco smiles and says "Welcome to team Flash."

Kara says "Hey where's Barry?"

Cisco starts to fight back tears too and says "Barry's um... Barry's gone."

Kara's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

Kara says "Wha... What?! What happened? Is he..."

Jay says "He's not dead but... he is trapped. Trapped in the Speedforce. I was trapped there before but he freed me. But he had to take my place."

Kara puts her hand on her mouth but then drops it and says "How's um... How's Iris doing?"

Julian says "It happened right before you arrived, so I can't imagine she's doing too well. But her father and brother are there. They'll get through this. We all will, hopefully."

Kara starts failing to hold back tears. It's bad enough that she has to send Mon-El here, but now she's just found out that a close friend is trapped somewhere and can never escape. The scene cuts to Everyone back in the the breach room where Jay and Gypsy have just left to go back to their earths and Kara and Alex are about to as well. Kara and Mon-El are holding each other and kissing goodbye, both with tears in their eyes.

Kara sniffs and says "I'll be back. I'll visit a lot. If that's okay Cisco."

Cisco smiles and says "Come over whenever you want."

Kara smiles back at him and continues talking to Mon-El.

Before she can say anything, Mon-El says "I promise, if I can never come back to... (scoffs) whatever our earth is to this one...

Kara chuckles and Mon-El says "I promise that I'll try to make a difference here. I promise that I'll be the man you thought I could be."

Kara says "You've made me so happy. Here um... take this."

Kara reaches down for something and pulls up her mothers necklace and puts it in his hand.

Kara says "It'll keep you safe."

Mon-El grips it and then puts his hand back where it was.

Kara, now starting to bawl, says "I love you! I should've said it before."

Mon-El, starting to cry as well, says "I love you." and kisses her again and then they lean their foreheads against each others.

Alex walks up and says "Kara. We need to go. I'm sorry."

Kara says "It's okay." As he and Mon-El let go of each other hesitantly.

Alex smiles, gives Mon-El a quick hug and says "Bye Mon-El."

Mon-El says "Sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Alex says "It's okay."

Kara looks back at Cisco and nods a thank you as she and Alex head towards the breach Harry has just opened back to Earth-38. Kara and Mon-El smile at each other one more time before Alex takes her hand as they walk through the breach. The breach closes as soon as they do. Mon-El let's out a deep breath through his nose. Cisco walks up behind him and pats him on the shoulder comfortingly.

Mon-El says "Thank you... again."

Cisco says "Sure thing. Come on. I think we all need a drink."

Julian, Harry and Mon-El all let out a grunt like chuckle in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Okay, so from that point on, the episode would pretty much play out like it does in the actual episode, except of course for the part where Mon-El flies through the portal in space. And the dialogue would change a little in the conversation Kara has with Cat about loosing someone. So this next part is just a little tease for a story I might try writing, as well as something I would like to see them do next season even though it has little to no chance of happening.**_

Kara is flying over the city with a smile on her face. She's just come back from visiting Mon-El on Earth-1. It's been a rough transition, especially since the search for a way to let him come back to Earth-38 has not been beneficial, but they've both come to terms with it and are making the best of it. Yet, deep in Kara's heart, she hasn't fully accepted it. In fact, she's furious about it. She enjoys being able to go to him whenever she can, but she wants him with her all the time. To help her protect the city, to go with her to Alex and Maggie's wedding, etc. She never lets the anger out because she doesn't want to because she knows she's figured out the best way to have at least some of what she wants. But maybe she needs to let it out. Otherwise that anger might build up. So much that...

Kara is flying when suddenly a red light in the distance catches her eye towards the canyon.

She suddenly here's a faint voice whisper "Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

She stops and hovers to try and pinpoint where exactly it's coming from. When the light flickers again, she thinks she sees where it's coming from and blasts towards it. But as she gets closer to it, seeing it is a blazing blood red beam of light, she realizes that whatever it is, she's not heading toward it. It's heading towards her. Now concerned about what it may be, she immediately flies back the way she came, but the beam increases its speed to pursue her. She tries to evade it by swerving through some buildings, but it persists and keeps up with her and is slowly gaining on her. She keeps trying to evade it and at a point thinks she has until she's above a park area filled with people. She looks around and smiles when she sees Alex and Maggie walking arm in arm. They smile and wave at her when they notice her. Alex and Maggie's happy faces suddenly turn to major concern.

Alex screams "SUPERGIRL! LOOK OUT!"

Before she can turn around to see what she's talking about, she is forced to the ground my a giant humanoid figure. The impact creates a crater and everyone, except Alex and Maggie, run in fear. Kara is a face down in the dirt. Her vision is hazy and her ears are ringing as she sees and hears people crying out in fear at what they're seeing. She brings herself onto her knees and turns her head to see what they're looking at. As her vision begins to clear up, she sees a giant monstrous figure holding a large red object by a thin handle in his left hand. He looks like he's made of molten lava and has what looks like several mini volcanoes all over him. And hovering next to him is what appears to be a black cat in a red shirt. Both wear a strange glowing symbol and a red ring. The figures ring is on his middle finger on his right hand, but the cats is on it's tail.

The figure with a gravelly booming voice says "Supergirl!"

Before he can say another word, bullets start bouncing off his shoulder. He looks to his left, and Kara to her right, to see Alex and Maggie have drawn guns and are opening fire on the figure. The cat hisses and throws a blast of red energy from its tail that throws Maggie back a few feet and to the ground.

Kara says "No!"

Alex yells "Maggie!" and drops her gun as she runs to her aid.

Kara looks back toward the figure and says "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

The figure says "I am Atrocitus! You have great rage in your heart! Powerful, untapped Rage!"

Atrocitus lifts and opens his right hand and the red beam that was chasing her flies into his hand and reveals to be a small red ring with the same symbol on it as the one Atrocitus and the cat wear.

Atrocitus says "You now belong... to the Red Lanterns!"

Kara flies toward him, ready to throw a punch. But Atrocitus blasts her with what looks like blood, coating part of her face and a small part of her costume. Kara falls to her knees and screams in pain, putting her hands on the sides of her head.

Kara screams "What is this?!"

Atrocitus says "Give in! Unleash your Power! Unleash your Anger!"

Atrocitus, pointing his ring at her, traps her in a beam of solidified red light that forces her left arm forward and her hand open. Kara grunts as he forces her body to do so. She is breathing hard from fear of what's happening. The ring floats from Atrocitus' hand and above Kara's, above her middle finger. Over with Alex, Maggie is alright. The force from the blast just knocked the wind out of her a bit. Alex looks back toward Kara and starts running towards her to try and help, but she's not fast enough. The ring starts to slip it's way down her finger. As it does, Atrocitus has a sinister grin on his face as he uses his ring to create a portal of some kind that he and the cat walk through. The portal disappears when they do and they are gone. The ring finishes placing itself on her finger and Kara falls on her back, gripping the arm that the ring is on and screaming even louder in pain as the energy surrounding her body brightens. Alex shields her eyes from the light. The energy starts to alter Kara's suit, changing it from navy blue to a blood red with a little bit of black, and the S on her suits symbol disintegrates and becomes the symbol on the ring. The transformation stops and Kara flips herself over onto her knees, her head ducked down and her hands gripped in the dirt. Alex slowly walks toward her. She looks around and sees that all the people have been evacuated.

Alex says "Kara?"

Kara says something, but she says it so faintly that she can't understand it.

Alex says "What?"

Kara says "I said... Leave me ALONE!" and as she does, she releases a red shockwave that throws Alex back, but again, it isn't enough to cause any significant harm. Alex grunts when she lands and looks up to see Kara blast off with a red streak following her.

The Supergirl title card appears, but the symbols S also changes to the Red Lantern symbol and the text that reads "Supergirl" crumbles away with an ominous tune playing.

 _ **Authors Note: Okay so my description of Atrocitus probably sucked so just look up his standard look in Injustice 2. That's the design I invisioned for this scene.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Okay, so a guest commented saying they didn't like how I just went straight to the Red Lantern thing after all the emotional stuff and in particular, that I didn't include anything of Kara and Alex talking and Alex comforting her. Now this isn't me calling out that person to say something like "How dare you criticize my vision!". I completely understand where you're coming from and I should've specified this in the final chapter. That scene wasn't very soon after the end of Chapter 3. It was meant to sort of be like the post credit scene in Captain America: The First Avenger with Steve and Nick Fury in the gym. It's a scene taken from an event later on. In fact, that scene might end up being close to the very end of the next story. I just had the idea for that scene burning in my head and had to write it down and I thought it would be a cool tease for what's to come. If you're reading this guest, I hope you'll still read the next story.**_


End file.
